


It might be time to come clean

by digthewriter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Don't read, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Minor Neville Longbottom/Ginny Weasley, Past Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Pining, Pure cringe, Secret Relationship, The Burrow, Weasley Family, harry potter fandom, old fic is old
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:07:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28254387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/pseuds/digthewriter
Summary: The Weasleys have invited everyone over for a Christmas dinner. Can Harry and Ron survive a dinner without accidentally announcing to Harry’s ex-girlfriend that Harry's dating her brother?
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ron Weasley
Comments: 7
Kudos: 24
Collections: Mini Fest Archive





	It might be time to come clean

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written in December 2013. YOU GUYS IT'S 7 YEARS OLD. I'm just adding it on for archive. IT'S SO BAD. LOL.

The doorbell chimes and Harry’s heart leaps out of his chest again. He looks at the door, he’s nervous, he knows it’s not _him_ , but he makes it look like he’s expecting it. Harry’s date. Harry’s _new_ date for the Weasley family Christmas dinner.

Harry had accidentally blurted it out to Hermione that he was seeing someone. Who this someone was, no one had _any_ idea. Hermione was so desperate to meet this person, she’d told Ginny. Ginny, Harry’s ex-girlfriend. The news spread like wildfire in the Weasley household.

For the last three years, Harry and Ginny had been together, and Harry was Ginny’s date. Now, even though they’re broken up, Molly Weasley insisted on inviting Harry to dinner. No one was more uncomfortable than Harry. Most of the Weasleys, actually, were quite fine with it. Including Ginny.

What was worse, was that Harry was required to bring a date to the dinner. Harry lied and told them that he invited this person, when in turn, Harry knew his “guest” would not be coming through the front door.

For dinner, Ginny had a date, Neville Longbottom. Neville had taken the first opportunity possible to confess to Ginny about his feelings. The day the news had been published in the _Prophet_ , Ginny had received an owl from Neville and they’d begun dating right away.

Harry knew that she’d thought that Neville was good for a rebound. He was sweet and generous and even if in the end it didn’t work out, he’d been happy that she gave him a chance. However, when she fell for him, she fell hard—and there was no going back.

The bell chimed again. Harry looked up, he wasn’t sure he was acting anymore. He’d started to believe there was someone coming too.

The doorbell truly was the most annoying Muggle creation Arthur Weasley had decided to install at the Burrow. Usually, it didn’t bother him. This time it reminded him: his date wouldn’t be there. Not really. Unless Harry was ready to be out in the open about everything, which he wasn’t sure that his new partner was.

“Where is this mystery date, Harry?” Ginny asks with excitement, slightly teasing. Harry reckons she’s taking comfort in the fact that he looks like how she’d felt for a very long time. Insecure in his relationship, hoping for an indication that he’s loved, hoping that he matters. He knows that’s how he’d made her feel. And he is sorry for that, he truly is, but this isn’t about Harry and Ginny as a couple, this is about why Harry and Ginny broke up. This is about him.

Harry smiles but doesn’t answer, and Molly decides to intervene in the conversation at the right time. Harry is relieved. He can avoid to answer for a while.

“Will Hermione be joining us, Ron?” Molly asks Ron, and Harry’s heart is beating fast again. So much for being relieved.

“No, mum. I told you, we’ve decided to not be back together.” Ron doesn’t even look up from the bowl of flour he’s mixing.

“That doesn’t mean she can’t come to dinner, Harry’s here.” Thanks Neville, for joining in, Harry thinks. It’s the last thing he needs.

“Yeah, it’s not that easy, mate,” Ron says, finally looking up, but meeting Neville’s eye. Harry’s looking at Ron, hoping he’d glance at him. He doesn’t. Harry frowns. In public, Ron is the exact opposite of how he is when they’re alone together. Harry knows not to take it personally, it’s a big news to break, and he’s willing to be patient.

An hour later, everyone is around the table.

Ginny and Neville are sitting across from Harry who is seated next to Ron. By now, everyone just looks at Harry and looks away. Harry knows what they’re thinking. His date’s stood him up. Harry is okay with them believing that. Ron is sitting next to him, and his hand slightly brushes past Harry’s and that’s enough for him right now.

“Well, what are we waiting for?” Arthur says. “Happy Christmas, everyone!”

The dinner crowd responds in unison. Harry looks around and everyone is happy and he’s happy to be there with them.

Ron tugs on Harry’s arm making Harry turn to his right to look at him. Ron’s eyes are comforting, they’re speaking volumes on how he feels. He looks happy; he looks _satisfied_. Harry smiles when he sees how relaxed Ron is and how Harry knows his presence—his silence is everything for Ron right now. Harry nods in acknowledgement.

“Happy Christmas, Ron,” Harry whispers and is just about to turn to face the table again, when Ron pulls on his arm some more and kisses him.

Ron’s right hand is on the back of Harry’s neck, and he’s pulled him in completely. His lips are soft and he teasingly licks Harry’s lower lip then gently bites in, drops in another quick kiss and pulls back. Harry’s nearly ready to believe that he’s dreaming. Ron’s left knee bumps with Harry’s right knee.

“Happy Christmas, Harry.” Ron nervously bites his lower lip, then his eyebrows gesture towards the table.

Harry hesitantly turns back to the table, Ginny and Neville are _gaping_ at them and everyone else’s jaw has just about hit the table too. Except for George, who’s carving the chicken and grinning.

* * *


End file.
